Halo Reach: Refusal
by Tear of Light
Summary: "When Reach falls, and it will fall..." Noble Six didn't want to believe Halsey's words. Yet here she was, alone on Reach, fighting a losing battle, and even then she refused to fall. A Halo Reach one shot.


**Refusal**

_**A/N**__: __This __is __my __first __and __probably __will __be __my __only __attempt __at __a __Halo __Reach__ (or __Halo __anything __for __that __matter) __fanfiction. __While __I __have __considered __the __idea __of __writing __a __Halo __Reach __multi-chaptered __piece, __I __couldn't __come __up __with __anything __viable __or __much __longer __aside __from __what __encompasses __this __brief __one __shot. __This __idea __has __been __floating __around __my __mind __for __quite __some __time __now __and __I __couldn't __bring __myself __to __completely __forget __about __it. __As __such, __I __have __taken __a__ few __liberties __here __and __there, __doing __some __minor __tweaking __of __the __in __game __cutscenes. __I'm __pretty __sure __I __mixed __up __a __few __details __in __my __story __as __well, __despite __referring __to __Halo __Wikia. __Oh __well. __So __here __you __have __it, __a __brief __glimpse __into __the __life __of __Noble __Six, __my __Noble __Six._

_The __one __shot __is __unbetaed. __All __errors __are __mine. __XD_

_For those of you who've left unsigned reviews after this fanfic's completion, see my replies below:_

_ Guest - Thanks for the comment. ^^ Yep, this was my first Halo fanfic. Thanks! If you're interested, I do have a sequel to this called "Detached Attachment". Enjoy!_

_ Six out - Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)_

_ Guest - Thanks for the comment. ^^ I was a bit worried the flashing back and forth between the action and flashbacks would ruin the story, but in the end, it turned out great. :)_

_**Warning: **__There __is __some __graphic __scenes __ahead. __If __you __don't __like __that, __now __would__ be __the __time __to __close __your __browser __or __go __to __another __page. __You __have __been __warned!_

_**Disclaimer**__: __The __characters __and __the __worlds __I __write __in __do __not __belong __to __me. __The __stories __that __I __write __are __intended __for __entertainment __purposes. __I __do __not __make __any __money __from __them._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>"When Reach falls, and it will fall..." Noble Six didn't want to believe Dr. Halsey's words. Yet here she was, alone on Reach, fighting a losing battle, and even then she refused to fall.

* * *

><p>For a long time, all Six knew was refusal.<p>

**"Good ****guns, ****Spartan! ****All ****stations ****brace ****for ****cast ****off."**

Refusal to give up ground. Refusal to let the Covenant win. Refusal to let humanity's hope die. But then there was the refusal of her heart. The refusal to get close to other people. And the refusal for other people to get close to her.

**"This ****is ****the ****Pillar ****of ****Autumn. ****We ****are ****away. ****And ****the ****package ****is ****with ****us."**

Somehow that all changed during the time in between meeting Noble Team and now. Noble Six didn't know what had happened or why, but despite all the horrors buried in her past which inevitably led her to this point, this was the one time she refused to let that truth get buried as well.

_She __stared __at __the __helmet __in __her __hands, __her __reflection __seen __as __clear __as __day __in __the __visor. __Her __eyes __narrowed, __before __she __flipped __the __helmet __over __and __pulled __it __on __her __head. __The __seals __automatically __hissed __and __locked __with __a __click, __her __heads __up __display__ quickly __flashing __into __place __across __her __field __of __vision. __Her __suit's __shield __automatically __came __to __life__ on __its __own. __The __Warthog __bounced __a __few __times __on __the __uneven __ground, __the __driver__ – __a __young __looking __ODST __- __guiding __the __mechanical __marvel __down __the __beaten __path __between __stoney __hills __of __rock __on __the __mountain side. __Two__ Falcons __flew __past __them __on __the __way __to __their __destination. __It __was __time __for __her __to __meet __her __new __team._

The Covenant cruiser above the Aszod shipbreaking yards went down in a blaze of fire and smoke. Noble Six slowly climbed down the ladder to the Mass Driver otherwise known as the Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, her eyes skywards looking at the Pillar of Autumn as it disengaged from the ship port and ascended. The support thrusters quickly spent themselves, falling from the Halcyon-class cruiser just before the Autumn's main thrusters came online and took it space side. Noble Six stared at the blue glow of the engines until they faded from sight, enveloped by the fushia tinted clouds. Pulling her beloved M392 DMR from her back, Noble Six lowered her gaze to remains of Reach. It was only her now. Here at the shipyard at least.

Two Covenant Banshees flew overhead, one of many pairs scouring the remains of Reach before the final glassing. Nobel Six let her gaze wander across the sky, the Spartan still standing on the very loading dock where she handed over the female AI to Captain Keyes. It was strange, Six noted, the peaceful feeling of calm. Just moments before, her heart pounded in her chest like a ragged drum during a ritualistic dance as Six waited for the Covenant cruiser to come into range of the Onager. But now, now there was nothing but quiet. She had not felt this at ease since... since before she ever knew there was such a thing as the Covenant...

_"The __office __of __Naval __intelligence __believes __deployment __of __a __Spartan __team __is __a __gross __misallocation __of __resources...__I __disagree."_

_A cybernetic __arm __shot __out __in __front __of __her, __barring __further __entry __into __the __temporary __base __camp. __Noble __Six __eyed __the __female __Spartan __blocking __her __path._

_"Commander," the __woman __said, __turning __to __whom __Six __assumed __to __be __her __commanding __officer. __Noble __Six __did __not __miss __the __look __over __the __female __Spartan __gave __her._

_Noble Six's __gaze __moved __from __the __teal __armored __Spartan __to __fall __upon __the __Spartan __seated __directly __in __front __of __her. __The __man __was __sharpening __his __kukri __knife __on __his __shoulder __pad. __It__ was __an __unusually __large __knife __in __Six's __opinion, __the __former __lone __wolf __wondering __just __how __many __times __the __knife __wielder __had __actually __used __it __in __live __combat. __Six's __eyes __narrowed __under __her __helmet, __as __the __Spartan __with __the __skull __decorated __helmet __paused __for __a __split__ second __to __give __her __a __calculating __look__ before __continuing __on __with __his __task._

_"So that's __our __new __number __Six."_

_Noble Six __turned __her __head __to __the __right, __eyes __darting __between __the __Spartans __at __the __far __end __of __the __room __near __the__ communications __console. __She __took __a __step __past __the __female __Spartan, __pulling __back __her __shoulders __and __straightening __her__ stance __as __she __sized __them __up._

_"Kat, you __read __her __file?" __It __was __the __Spartan __with __the __knife. __Noble __Six __didn't__ look __at __him._

_"Only the __parts __that __weren't __covered __in __black __ink," __Kat__ replied __somewhere __behind __her._

_The Spartan __in __blue, __the __one __Six __guessed __to __be __the __leader __of __the __group, __turned__ back __to the __communications __console __to __continue __his __briefing __with __Colonel __Holland. __Noble __Six __stood __in __her __spot, __waiting__ patiently __to __be __acknowledge __by __her __new __commanding __officer. __Something __about __the __man,__ even __from __this __distance __bothered __her. __Familiarity, __she __realized __a __moment __later. __Six__ battled __with __herself __to __squash __the __ghosts __of __her __past. __All __the __while, __she __could __feel__ the __eyes __of __the __others __on __her, __even __the __first __one __she __had __passed __in __the__ Falcon __on __her __way __over __here. __This __is __why __she __hated__ working __in __a __team. __Too __much __attention __directed __her __way._

Movement to the left caught her attention. Six turned her head to see an incoming Phantom closing in on her position. Flexing the fingers in her right hand, Noble Six raised her rifle to peer through the scope. A good deal of uglies to fight. Good. She was getting bored anyhow. Six proceeded forward towards the enemy, taking refuge in a half destroyed building close to the drop zone. Checking her weapon for ammunition, Six couldn't but chuckle as the memories of her first meeting with Noble Team came to mind.

_"__Lieutenant."_

_"Commander, Sir." __Noble __Six __closed __the __distance __between __herself __and __the __now __turned __Spartan __in __dark __blue. __She __saluted __him._

_"I'm Carter, __Noble __Team's__ leader." _

_The other __Spartans __took __this __as __their __cue __to __suit __up __and __head __out __of __the __make shift __base. __Noble __Six __bristled __inwardly. __It __was__ like __after __they __had __a __good __look __at __her, __they __couldn't __be __bothered __with __her__ any more. __The __excitement __over __the __new __guy,__ or __in __this __case, __girl, __quickly __wore __off __and__ she__ was __dropped __in __favour __of __something __else __more __exciting. __That, __or __perhaps __she __was __just__ smelly __and __that __was __her __subtle __clue __to __take __a __shower. __Why __did__ the __higher __ups __want __her __teamed __up __with __these __people?_

_"That's Kat, __Noble __Two." __Carter's __words__ drew __Six__ back __from __her __thoughts, __Noble__ Team's __leader __nodding __in __the __direction __of __the __others __as __he __put __names __to__ faces. __"Emile __and __Jorge, __Four __and __Five."_

_Noble Six __looked __over __her __shoulder, __eyes __watching __as __the __rest __of __her __new __team __exited __in __silence._

_"You're riding __with __me, __Noble__Six."_

_Six's head __snapped __back __to __look __at __Carter __as __he __passed __her __by, __putting __on __his __own __helmet. __Her __eyes __narrowed __a __fraction, __Noble __Six __quietly __following__ behind __her __commanding __officer, __bitter. __He __never __asked __her __for __her __name._

That was the beginning, wasn't it?

A Grunt's methane tank exploded upwards, the smallest of the aliens garbling nonsense as it expired under a hail of bullets.

That was the beginning of it all. The beginning of her walls cracking and crumbling down. The beginning of feelings returning to her. The beginning of Six's true face starting to show again. How absurd. After all of the years she spent perfecting her mask of disconnect, after all of the years denying that she had the thing called feelings, all it took for everything to start breaking apart was one man. One man who did not ask for her name.

Plasma rained from the sky.

Six ducked behind the flimsy wall of cover she had to reload her weapon. As she did so, she could hear the barking grunts of Elites as the enemy forces converged on her position. Six snorted. Her name. It all started because of her name. The thing she had long since dropped, as if it never existed in the first place. It couldn't have remained if she truly wanted to be a Spartan. Her name, it belonged with her old life. A life she no longer had. All ties had to be cut, not that there was much to cut after she watched her city burn to the ground and her parents and family taken with it. She had been a child at the time, too young to understand the reasoning behind the glassing but old enough to understand the horror of it.

Stooping down next to the body of a fallen UNSC trooper, Noble Six relieved the corpse of its compliment of grenades, pulling the pins on two of them. Without even looking, she tossed them in the direction of the advancing alien force and waited.

What was it about her name that got her so worked up? Carter had done exactly what she wanted. He didn't ask for a name. He didn't need to. They were there to get a job done, not sit around all day chatting each other up. For years, that's all she wanted. She didn't want to hear the mention of her name, not even an utterance. The moment that sound, those three syllables came out, memories of her old life flashed to the forefront of her mind, reminding her of how pathetic she was as a child. That she was weak. Which is why she needed to get stronger. Because how else were the fallen supposed to get their vengeance? How would those who fell before get their justice? Easy. Six.

Panic filled cries sounded, Elites, Grunts and Jackals scrambling for cover as the grenades exploded with a boom. As they did, Six stepped out of cover and opened fire.

_"Not__ gonna __lie __to __you, __Lieutenant. __You're __stepping __into __some __shoes __the __rest __of __the __squad __would __rather __leave __unfilled. "__Carter __looked __back__ over __his__ shoulder __at __Six, __for __three __seconds __longer __than __he __needed __to, __in __Six's __opinion._

"_Me, I'm __just __happy __to __have __Noble __back __up __to __full __strength."_

_Noble Six __remained __silent, __simply __clenching __and __unclenching __her __fist __out __of __sight. __She __knew __not __to __expect __a __warm __welcome __from __her __new __team, __especially __after __hearing __the __rumors __of __her __predecessor's __demise. __But __even __so, __Noble __Six __couldn't __but __feel __disappointed, __upset __even. __Noble __Six __shook __her __head. __Sentimentality __was __for __the __weak. __She __was __not __that __any more. __She__ refused __to __let __her __past __resurface __again. __No __matter__ how __much __Carter __reminded __her__ of __someone __else._

Noble Six cursed, pink needles hailing the area just above her head as she ducked for cover again. Those blasted things annoyed her to no end. Alarms beeped at her, the indicator on her helmet showing that her shield was down to half capacity. Six really needed to get her head into the game. She didn't know how the bugger with the Needlers got so close to her. One moment, she was in the process of taking down a blue armored Elite with a Plasma Rifle. And in the next moment, pink needles were bouncing off her shield like fireworks.

Six's DMR spat twice, the gurgled choke of a grunt on his own blood music to Six's ears. Ducking behind cover again, she crept around the other side of the rumble to avoid being boxed in. Six couldn't but smile at the confused blurps coming from the Covenant on the other side of the wall from her. Six was back in her element. The lone wolf. It was like learning to ride a bike. Once you figured out how to do it the first time, every time after that came naturally. The smile from Six's face faded.

Something was off. As natural as it was to fall back into instilled habits, there was an empty feeling, a deep hollowness which ate at her from the inside. She had never noticed it before. That is, until now.

_Carter __continued __forward, __leading __her __towards __one __of __the __waiting __Falcons. __In __the __nearest __one, __the __final __member __of __her __squad __sat, __already __waiting __with __his __sniper __rifle __in __hand. __Six __glanced __at __the __Spartan._

_"Just one __thing..."_

_Noble Six __turned __her __attention __back __to __Carter,__ just __as __he __hoisted __himself __up __into__ the __Falcon __and__ sat __down._

_"I've seen__ your __file."_

_Six climbed __in __after __him, __seating __herself __directly __opposite __Carter, __with __Jun __on__ her __left._

_"Even the __parts __the __ONI __censors __didn't __want __me __to. __I'm __glad __to __have __your __skill-set."_

_Noble Six __raised __her __gaze __to __meet __Carter's. __She __couldn't __tell __if __he __was __actually __happy__ about __that __or __just __saying__ it __for __the __sake __of __saying __it. __It __was __hard __to__ read __a __person __when __they __were __covered __head __to __foot __in __armor, __especially __Carter. __He__ was __half __a__ head __taller __than __her __with __his __armor __on, __and __it __didn't __help__ that __Six __liked __to __slouch __a __bit __when __she __sat. __The __fingers __of __her __right __hand__ curled __slightly, __resting __on __her __thigh.__  
><em>

_"But __we're a __team," __Carter __continued __his __lecture._

_Six glanced __in __Jun's __direction __momentarily. __Her __lips __curled __into __a __sneer. __She __knew __this __was __coming. __It __always __came __at __one__ point __or __another. __Word __got __around __fast, __especially __about __her, __no __matter __the __size __of __the __military. __Something __about __her __being __hyper __lethal, __that __fact __making __her __more __special __than __the __others. __She __would __have __huffed __in __indignation __if __it __wasn't __for __the __others __nearby. __Instead, __Noble Six __turned __back __to __her __commanding __officer __as __he __waved __to __the __pilot __to __lift __off._

_"That lone-wolf __stuff __stays __behind. __Clear?" __Carter __lowered __his __helmet __just __a __fraction __as __he __looked __at __her. __Had __it __not __been __for __his__ reflective __visor __blocking __her __view, __Six __would __have __sworn __he __was __staring__ her __down._

_If it __was __one __thing __Six __hated __the __most, __it __was__ being __stared __at.__"Got __it,__Sir," __she __replied __through __clenched __teeth._

_Noticing the __staring__ contest __between __the __Rookie __and __the __Commander __wasn't __going __to __end __just __yet, __Jun __chose __that __time __to __speak.__ "Welcome __to__ Reach."_

A flaming blue blur flew across her line of vision and landed in front of her. Six's eyes went wide. "Holy sh-"

A split second later, Noble Six went diving out of cover just as the Plasma Grenade detonated. She wasn't quite far enough away to evade the blast completely, but thankful the remainder of her shields absorbed the fallout. Noble Six's head shot up at the sound of engines. Three more Phantoms were inbound, ready to drop soldiers nearby. She smirked. It seemed she had gotten their attention.

Noble Six zipped past the current cluster of Covenant filling the air around her with plasma. This is exactly what she needed. She was bored after all, always having been the type to keep moving and kill stuff. That, and this was a lot better than thinking about the void in the pit of her stomach, which had seemingly gotten bigger the more she thought about it. While she didn't know what the cause of it was, in some sense she did know. She just didn't want to admit it. No, she refused to admit it, to herself. For the moment at least. Her natural habit of refusal was kicking in again. The refusal to admit the truth. The refusal to die at the hands of these scumbags.

Noble Six dove behind the closest cover she could find, another crumbled structure, this one closer to a still half standing chain-link fence with barbed wire at the top of it. Peering out of cover, Six watched as the numbers of her enemies doubled.

_The __relay __station __was __far __too __quiet __for __Six's __liking, __especially __with __the __type __of __resistance __they __had __met __earlier. __Something __didn't __feel __right, __and __Six __knew __everyone __else __felt __the __same __way __too. __But __orders __were __orders, __and __right __now, __her __orders __were __to __search __the __corpse __in __front __of __her __for __anything __useful._

_Noble Six __swallowed, __pausing __a __moment __to __say __a __silent __prayer __for __the __dead __elderly __man __before __she __set __about __searching __his __cold, __stiff __body. __Six __was __not__ really __a __religious __person, __but __while __she__ wasn't __sure __just __what __she __believed __in __when __it __came __to __deities __and__ the __divine, __that __wouldn't __stop __her f__rom __hoping __and __praying __that __this __guy __had __a __quick __and __painless __end. __If __only __she __could __be __so __fortunate __when __the __time __came._

_"Found something..." __Noble __Six __said,__ holding __up __the __chip __card __to __examine__ it. __It__ had __fallen __out __of __the __man's __breast __pocket __when __she __turned __him __over __onto __his __side._

_"I'll take __that, __Six. __Not __your__ domain." __Kat __instantly __snatched __the __card __from __her __hand._

_Six gritted __her __teeth, __glaring __at __Noble __Two __as__ the __other __Spartan __looked __at __the__ chip c__ard __intently. __Not __that __Kat __could __see __it, __with __her __attention __elsewhere __at __the __moment. __Noble __Six __huffed__ silently, __rising __to__ her __feet. __She __had __to __quietly __remind __herself __that __they __were __all__ part __of __the __same __team,__ despite __Kat's __every __intention __of __making her __feel __like __the __outsider._

Noble Six limped over to her fallen rifle, whimpering as she stooped down to pick it up. How long had she been fighting now? At least an hour judging by the amount of light still left in the sky. Maybe even two. Or more. Six wasn't sure what ripped through the right calf of her armor. All she knew was that it hurt like hell. That and she was pretty sure the slick feeling running down her right forearm wasn't water. The Covenant bastards almost got lucky. Had it not been for her Armor Lock, when that Plasma Grenade stuck to her right elbow, she would have been done for.

The hum of engines (again) made Six look skywards, the Spartan grinning as she watched Covenant Cruisers, small ones, drop more forces nearby. And not just one of them, but three more of them. All of them dropped Elites from what she could see. Were these ones the Zealot class types Dr. Halsey had spoken about before? She certainly hoped so. The other Elites had been nothing more that bumbling idiots. Maybe it was those two wraiths she blew up. That had gotten their attention. If so, she should have blown them up sooner. Perhaps if she had done a lot of things sooner, the others would have still been alive.

_Noble __Six __stood__ atop __Sword __Base __watching __as __a __Covenant __Cruiser __flew __away __on __an __escape __trajectory. __Before __it __got __too __far, __a __pulse __of __energy __shot __down __from__ the __sky, __blasting __a __large __hole __cleanly __through __its __hull. __She__ followed __the __burning __ship __with __her __eyes __as __it __fell._

_"Beautiful, ain't __it?"_

_Noble Six __looked __back __over __her __shoulder __to __see __Jorge __walk __up __next __to __her._

_"Someone should __take __a __picture."_

_Six turned __back __to __the __crippled __Covenant __ship __as __it __crashed __into __the __mountain side. __She __flinched __when__ she __felt __something __land __on__ her__ shoulder. __Jerking __her __head__ to __the __side, __she __quickly __realized __it __was __Jorge's __armored __hand._

_"Nice work, __by__ the __way," __he__ told __her._

_Six's eyes __widened __in __shock. __While __the __battle __to__ take __back __Sword __Base __was __anything __but __a __cake __walk, __she __didn't __expect __to__ get __any __praise __for __it. __Far __from __it. __She __was __a __Spartan. __That's __what __a __Spartan __did. __Six __turned __back__ to __the __crash __site, __saying __the __first __thing __that __came__ to __mind. __"I __aim __to __please."_

_Jorge looked __over __at __her, __the __way __he __tilted __his __helmet __at __her __making __Six __smile. __She __could __just __picture __his __incredulous __look,__ a __look __that__ said __'Are __you __kidding __me?' __It __was __nice __to __know __not __all __of __them __looked __at __her __like __an __outsider._

Noble Six was on her knees, plasma and energy bolts hailing down all around her as she scrambled to get her fractured helmet off. She had just narrowly missed having her head taken off by an advancing Covenant with a beam rifle. While her quick reflexes saved her from death, it did little to stop the Beam Rifle from puncturing the right side of her visor and scorching right cheek. Six's visor half shattered on the right side, the rest of visor cracking spider web style. Finally getting the blasted thing off and whipping it at the closest advancing Covenant, Six scrambled to pick up her rifle as bolts of plasma hit her square in the chest from an advancing white armored Elite with a plasma rifle. Refusal boiled in her veins once again. Despite exhaustion and fatigue starting to set in, Six peppered the alien spawn with bullets, her face twisted in a fierce scowl. Like hell she was going to let this slow her down. Not when there was one last thing left she had to do. She wouldn't let the others down.

_Darkness __was __upon __them. __With __a __standard __issue __sniper__rifle __in __hand, __Six __carefully __and __quietly __shimmied __along __the __narrow __pathway __winding __around __the __cliff __side. __Just __in __front __of __her__ was __Noble __Three, __Jun, __also __equipped __with __a __sniper __rifle __and __armed __to __the __teeth._

_"Recon Team __Bravo __reporting __in: __Three __and __Six __in __position. __It's __starting __to __get __crowded __up __here __Kat."_

_"Then we're __closing __in." __Noble __Two's __voice __came __over __the __Comm __a __bit __crackled __with __static, __but __mostly __clear. __"Report __any __Covenant __structures __or __devices. __Direct __action __may __be __necessary."_

_"Copy that."_

_Noble Six __climbed __over __a __waist __high __boulder __in __her __path, __stepping __around __it __with __the __agility __of __a __cat. __She __looked __up__ from __her __feet __in __time __to __catch __her __squad__mate __looking __at __her __with __his __head __tilted __to __the __side __slightly. __Jun's __chuckle __came __across __the __Comm __clearly, __Noble __Six __wondering __if __he __was __smiling. __He __seemed __to __be __the __quietest __of __the __group, __after __Six __that __is. __Noble __Six __wasn't__ sure __what __the __man __thought __of __her. __He__ certainly __didn't __give __off __the __negative __vibes __like __some __of __the __others __gave __her, __but __that __didn't __mean __much._

_"When Kat __runs __an __op,__ direct__ action __is __always __necessary."_

_Noble Six blinked, looking at Jun as if for the first time realizing he was standing there in front of her. Six silently berated herself for letting her thoughts wander. Raising his rifle skyward, Jun reached into one of his ammunition pockets and pulled out two clips. He held them up for her to take. Noble Six stared at themc uriously._

_"Here," Jun __said.__"You __may __need __these. __High-velocity __armor-piercing."_

_Six blinked __again __in __surprise, __taking __the __clips __from __her __squad__mate __when __it __was __clear __he __wouldn't __take __them __back. __He __was __giving __these __to __her? __Noble __Six __tucked __them __into __her __breast __pocket._

_"They'll take __the __hat __off __an __Elite __at __two __thousand __yards."__ Jun__ turned __his __gaze __from __the __horizon __to __her. __He __gave __her __a __nod __before __proceeding __forward __once __again, __scanning __ahead. __"And __they __ain't __cheap."_

_Six found __herself __looking __down __at __her __pocket __again, __a __small __smile __creeping __onto __her __face. __She __wasn't __sure __if __Jun __liked __her, __or __accepted __her __for __that __matter. __But __he__ certainly __didn't __hate __her._

Skin seared to armor, Six biting back a cry as she unloaded a wave of bullets on her assaulter. The white armored Elite - was that the tenth one in the span of minutes? She had lost track - dropped like a bag of potatoes when one lucky bullet ripped through its weakened shields and straight through its face. Six immediately spun around, using her rifle like a battering ram to smack a growling yellow armored Elite wielding an Energy Sword across the face. She heard it long before it got to her, Six's only saving grace from being skewered through the back like Emile being the Covenant's noisy stomping feet. The Elite's shield dropped, two bullets to the head from her pistol putting it out of its misery. Blue shots of plasma ripped through the air going wide. Six immediately swivelled left, towards the Elite aiming at her, with her rifle raised and pistol back on her hip. Just behind this one was the one she was looking for. The one in red. She knew it would come if she waited long enough.

_Noble __Six __braced __herself __as __Kat __steered __the __Warthog __towards __the __left __sharply. __An __exploding __Warthog __narrowly __missed __crashing __into __them __on __the __right. __Enemy __Banshees __zoomed __past __them __in __the __sky, __peppering __the __ground __around__ them __with __green __streaks __of __plasma. __Warthog __turrets __sprayed __the __air __with __bullets, __Falcon __gunners __and __the __Scorpions __doing __the __same. __They __were __currently __charging __towards __the __once __hidden __Covenant __landing __zone__ recently __discovered __by __Noble __Six __and __Noble __Three __the __night __before. __Blue __streaks __of __plasma __fired __from __wraiths __in __the __distance __seared __the __sky. __Warthogs, __Scorpion __tanks __and __Mongooses __alike __weaved __left __and __right __to __avoid __the __meteorite-like __masses __of __energy, __continuing __their __charge __forward __towards __their __designated__ target._

_"Incoming!"_

_Six's __eyes __widened __as __the __bridge __they __were __about __to __cross __blew __up __in __an __eruption __of __fire __and __debris. __Kat __still __drove __forward __regardless, __pedal __to __the __metal. __The __warthog __in __front __of__ them, __carrying __a __full __load __of __soldiers, __disappeared __into __the __flaming __stone __mess __ahead. __Kate __turned __to __look __at __Six._

_"Might want __to __hold __onto __something!"_

_The next __thing __Six __knew, __they__ were __airborne, __the __hood __of __the __warthog __on __a __collision __course __with __the __burnt __remnants __of__ the __other __side __of __the __bridge. __The __impact __was __a __jarring __one, __even __with __the __protective __layer __of __her __MJOLNIR __Mark __V __armor. __Six __went __flipping __head __over __heels __in __the __air, __in __complete __disorientation, __losing __track __of __Kat, __the __warthog __gunner __and __the __warthog __itself. __And __then __she __was __flat __on __the __ground._

_"Ngh..."_

_Six __let __out __a __pained __breath, __her __head __spinning __and __muscles __protesting __in __pain. __She __found __herself __staring __at __the __broken __bridge, __the __kamikaze__ stunt __Kat __just __pulled __somehow __not __killing __her. __Catching __a __flash __of __teal __in __her __peripherals, __Six __knew __Kat __was __fine __too. __Six __didn't __know __what __happened __to __the __gunner __though. __Nor__ did __she __want __to __know. __Closing __her __eyes __trying __to __catch __her __breath, __screams __echoed __in __her __ringing __ears. __Opening __her__ eyes, __Six __immediately __wished__ she __hadn't.__ To __her __horror, __she __watched __as __a __Warthog __full __of __soldiers __burst __through __the __flaming __end __of __the __bridge __only __for __the __airborne __vehicle __to __fall __short. __The __trio __of __soldiers __disappeared __into __the __fissure __below. __Noble __Six __held __her__ breath, __her __mind __reeling __at __how __that __could __have __been __her. __Even __with __her __advanced __armor __and __super human __upgrades, __she __couldn't __survive __a __fall __like __that._

_"Six!" screamed __a __voice __close __by. __It __echoed __in __her __head __like__ a __spiked __ping __pong __ball __bouncing__ around __inside __her __skull. __"Can __you __hear __me?"_

_Something or __someone __was __shaking __her. __Or __maybe __she __was __shaking __without__ realizing __it._

_"Six, you __alright?!"_

_Six groaned, __her __body __shuddering __in __pain __as __she __slowly __pushed __herself __to __her __hands __and __knees. __An__ armored __hand __latched __onto __her __arm __and __dragged __her __to __her __feet._

_"I could __use __your __help!"_

_A grenade __launcher __was __roughly __shoved __into __her __hands, __Six __blinking __away __the __cobwebs __in __her __mind __before __looking __up. __Kat __darted __off __ahead, __Noble __Six's __feet __automatically __trudging __behind __the __Lieutenant __Commander. __"I'm __on __my __way," __Six __said, __immediately __narrowing __her __eyes __at __her __first __Covenant __victim._

_Later Six __would __realize __that __that __was __the __first__ time __Kat __had __acknowledged __her._

Six went staggering backwards as pink needles and blue plasmabolts tore through the armor plating of her leftshoulder and thigh, drawing blood. With her rifle cradled against her right hip and her pistol held in her left hand, Six unleashed a torrent of bullets at the multitude of Elites approaching from her front and left, every single one of them with Energy Swords as their primary weapons. Her eyes still glared at the now closer Zealot armored in red. She would recognize that ugly mug anywhere.

_Six __stared __out __the __back __of __the __Pelican __as __it __flew __over __the __remains __of __New__ Alexandria. __The __city __was __up __in __flames, __pillars __of__ black __smoke __lining __the __sky __like __towers __of __onyx. __This __wasn't __supposed __to __happen, __was __it? __Noble __Six __squeezed__ Jorge's __dog tags __in __her __hand. __She __had __just __successfully __helped __in__ the __evacuation __of __the __remaining __citizens __at __the __Starport __exit. __Before __that, __she __and __Noble __Five __took __out __the __Covenant __super__carrier __in __geo-synchronous __orbit. __The __victory __rang __a __bit __hollow __with __only __her __making __it __back. __Six __could __only __imagine __just __how __many __others __had __fallen __already._

_"Your report __will __have __to __wait, __Lieutenant." __Carter __greeted __her __with __a __pat __on __the __back__ the __moment __she __stepped __off __the __Pelican, __much __to __Six's __surprise. __"The __Covenant __are __jamming __all __Comms __to __Command. __Kat __needs __your __help __running __a __counter-op."_

_Six nodded __her __head __in __acknowledgement, __following __Carter __across __the __roof top __of __the __building __the __rest __of __the __team __resided __in. __A __Falcon __was __just __taking __off __as__ they __reached __the __door __which __led__ into __the __stairwell,__ leading __inside __the __building._

_"It's good __to __have __you __back."_

_Noble Six __would __have __stumbled __in __her __steps __had __she __not __been __paying __attention.__ Turning __to__ look __back __at __her __Commander,__ she __couldn't __bring __herself __to __smile __at __his __comment,__ but __she __did __nod __at __him. __"Sorry __I __came __alone." __Six __truly __meant __that._

_Carter bowed __his __head. __"Make __him __proud."_

_Noble Six __went __downstairs __first, __where __the __others __rested __and __contemplated. __Jun __sat __on __a __table __near __the __large __ceiling __to__ floor __windows __overlooking __the __city._

_"Look at __this __place," __he __said, __peering__ through __binoculars. __Jun's __helmet __was __next __to __him __on __the __table. __"Used __to __be __the __crown __jewel... __Not __anymore."_

_Six remained __standing, __leaning __back __against __the __wall __to __Kat's __left._

_"Hey_. _You __made __it."_

_Six looked __up __at __Jun, __this __being __the __second __time __she'd __seen __him __with __his __helmet __off. __The __first __time __was __when __they __faced __Dr. __Halsey __in __Sword __Base. __No __wait, __this __was __the __third __time. __He __was __helmetless __when __she __first __met __with __Noble __Team. __A __small __smile __stretched __across __Six's __face,__ Jun's __smile __and __genuine __concern __for __her __rather __heart__warming. __Six __could __have __sworn __she__ saw __relief __in __Kat's __eyes __too __when __the __Lieutenant __Commander __glanced __at __her __briefly. __In __the __short __time __that __she __was __with __Noble __Team, __they __had __gotten __comfortable __with __her, __after __their __initial __hesitation. __And __Six, __as __much __as __she __didn't __want __to __admit __it __to__ herself, __she __had __gotten __comfortable __with __all __of __them __too. __War __tended __to __do __that __to __people __it__ seemed. __Thinking __about __it __further, __Six __wanted __to __laugh. __She __certain __found __herself __attached __to __an __odd __bunch, __herself __included._

_"It's a __regular __family __reunion."_

_Then __Emile __talked __and __Six __started __to __doubt __herself.  
><em>_  
>Noble <em>_Six __looked __to __her __left, __catching __sight __of __Emile __sitting __on __the __floor, __fully __armored __and __toying __with __his __kukri __knife. __That __seemed __to __be __a __nervous __habit __of __his, __or __perhaps __just __his __way __of __passing __the __time. __Maybe __it __was __a __means __of __intimidating __people, __for __right __now, __Noble __Six __felt __intimidated. __Out __of __all __of __Noble __Team, __she __had__ yet __to __warm __up __to __Emile, __and __he __to __her. __She __could __hear __the __disappointment __in __his __voice, __the __bitterness. __There __was __the __silent __accusation __there, __about __why __she __survived __and __Jorge __didn't. __Closing __her__ eyes __momentarily, __Six __reached __in to __one __of __her __ammunition __pouches __and __pulled __out __Noble __Five's __dog tags. __It __would __be __of __little __solace __to__ Emile __she __was __sure,__ but __maybe, __just __maybe __it __would __help. __Out __of __everyone, __Emile __seemed __to __have __argued __with __Jorge __the __most. __Almost __like __a __married __couple. __And __out __of __all __of __them, __he __probably __deserved __to __hold __onto __it __the __most. __Six __held __up __Jorge's __dog tags __to __Emile._

_"Keep 'em..."_

_Noble Six's __head __raised __an __inch __higher __in __surprise._

_"He gave __'em __to __you..." __Noble __Four __looked __up __at __her, __the __tone __of __his__ voice __no __longer __as __cold __and __harsh __as __it __was __moments __before. __Noble __Six __really __wished __she __could __see __his __face __right __now __and __not __the __grinning __skull __decal __painted __over __top. __It __was __so __hard __to __read __people __if __you __couldn't __see __their __eyes._

_After a s__ilent __pause, __Emile __nodded __to __her __and __Six __could __almost __imagine __his __softened __expression. __"I'll __honor __him __my __own __way." __He __raised __his __kukri __knife __to __emphasize __his __point. __Noble __Six __smiled __under __her __helmet. __Emile __didn't __know __how __much __it __meant __to __her, __him__ letting __her __keep __Jorge's __dog tags. __That __was __a __symbol __of __acceptance. __From __Jorge. __From __Emile. __And __it __meant __more __to __her __than __Emile __would __ever __know. __If __only __Noble __Two __did __haven't __to __die __so __soon __afterwards..._

Six would never forget the moment her heart stopped, watching as Kat's limp body lurched towards the ground. Instinct took over horror, Six immediately catching her fallen teammate before jerking her head in the direction of the one who shot the fatal shot. The red Zealot. The very same smug looking bastard who was closing in on her now with the rest of its tainted kind brandishing Energy Swords at her as if that was supposed to scare her. Despite not being able to do much before the Covenant ship retreated out of range, Six was able to ding the Covenant's armor with the final bullet from Kat's pistol after the rest of Noble Team whittled down its shields. There would be two more times she would catch a glimpse of the Zealot before now, each time Six unable to pursue. But here, here the thing was, practically walking right up to her. And Six couldn't wait.

An Elite in white armor dropped to the ground on her left first, followed shortly by the Zealot in red armor. Six had never felt better, watching as the bastard finally drew its last breath, eyes bulging in surprise. Mess with one of her team and you messed with her. Not a good idea. There was a reason she was labelled _hyper__lethal_. The worst thing you could do was piss her off.

A blur of movement in front walloped her, Noble Six suddenly finding herself dazed and on her back on the ground. She looked to the left, just as another Sangheili in white jumped at her with its Energy Sword raised to strike. Six kicked out her left foot, the limb catching the enemy in the chest before she shoved the Convenant backwards, stumbling away from her. The pulsing blade scored a path along the front of her shin in the motion, Noble Six biting her tongue to keep from screaming. She kicked her right foot out just in time to knock back another red Zealot before it skewered her with its sword. Her booted foot caught it in its face, sending the Covenant spinning around on its feet away from her like a top, dropping its weapon.

The white armored Elite from before came back for round two, stabbing at Six's unarmored head the moment it was close enough. Six jerked her head out of the way just in time, shoot her right fist upwards and catching the ugly beast in the jaw with a vicious crack. The Elite's head jerked backwards, the alien collapsing on the ground just above her head somewhere, before falling still. The second red Zealot recovered quickly, despite having to almost literally dance around the piles of bodies of its dead comrades, snatching up its fallen weapon from the ground. It charged at Six, Energy Sword drawn and raised, as another Elite occupied the Spartan's attention. The moment the distracting Covenant was pushed away from her, all Six saw was an Energy Sword zooming towards her head.

_"Noble __Leader, __seek __immediate __medical __attention."_

_Six's head __twisted __around, __to __look __in __the __direction __of __the __cockpit. __Auntie __Dot's __synthesized __voice __rang __clear __over __the __Comms __despite __the __multitude __of __Covenant __Banshees __and __the __Covenant __Cruiser __on __their __tail __trying __to __blow __them __out __of __the __sky._

_"Noble Leader, __please __respond."_

_Noble Six __made __her __way __to __the __front __of __the __UNSC __Pelican, __stumbling __into __the __wall __when __some __Banshee __plasma __rounds __smacked her __in __the __back. __Her__ shield __held. __The __pelican __swerved __left __to __evade__ it, __Emile __at __the __rear,__ making __quick __work __of __the __nuisance __with __his __grenade __launcher. __Luck __must __have __been __on __their __side __for __the__ explosion __from __Emile's __grenade __sent __the __first __banshee __slamming __into __a __second __one __pursuing __them, __both __of __them __exploding __in __a __boom __of __light._

_"Please respond," __the __AI __repeated. __"Sierra __Two __Five __Nine. __You __are __alarming __me."_

_Noble Six __staggered __the __rest __of __the __way __to __the __cockpit __as __the __Pelican __swerved __to __the __right __this __time, __still __trying __to __shake __Covenant __pursuit. __Carter's __helmet __thumped __to __the __floor __at __Six's __feet._

_"Not sure __how __long __she's __gonna __stay __together," __Carter __said, __eyes __forward. __"Skies __are __jammed __up __anyway."_

_Noble Six's __eyes __widened __at __the __sight __of __blood __splatter __across __the __cockpit __windshield, __her __gaze __immediately __turning __to __her __Commander. __Crimson __oozed __from__Carter's __MJOLNIR __armor, __blood __also __pouring__ from __his __ears, __nose __and __mouth._

_"Gotta get __you __off __of __her, __Lieutenant."_

_"Sir, you-" __Six __didn't __know __what __she __wanted __to __do, __whether __it __be __to __scream, __gape __or __just __plain __pull __Carter __from __the __pilot's __seat __and __fly __the __damn __Pelican __herself. __At __least __that __way, __Emile __could __hopeful __attend __to __the__ Commander's __wounds. __But __Carter __would __hear __none __of __that._

_"Don't wanna __hear __it," __he __said __before __she__ could __finish __her __sentence. __He __didn't __even __look __at __her. __"Get __the __package __to __the __Autumn."_

_Six gritted __her __teeth __and __made __a __fist. __Dr. __Halsey's __words __floated __in __her __mind, __the __Spartan __still __refusing __to __believe __them. __Yet, __as __things __were, __she __couldn__'__t __deny __the __truth __they __held. __Looking __to __the __floor, __Six __took __a __deep __breath __before __steeling __herself. __"Done," __she __said __raising __her __gaze __to __her __commanding __officer._

_"Not yet, __it's __not..." __Carter __looked __back __over __his __shoulder __at __Noble __Four. __"Emile, __go __with __her. __It's __a__ ground__ game __now."_

_"It's been __an __honor, __Sir." __Emile __raised __his __arm __and __saluted._

_"Likewise," Carter __said __turning __his __gaze __forward __again._

_Six crushed __the __head__rest __of __the __pilot's __chair, __the __thing __she __was __holding __onto __at __the __time, __with __her __armored __hand. __She __stared __at __Carter's __helmet __on __the __floor._

_"I'll do __what __I __can __to __draw __their __fire," __Noble __One __said._

_Noble Six __gathered __up __her __courage __and __turned __her __back __on __Noble __One. __She __took __a __step __towards __Emile._

_"Six..."_

_She turned __back. __And __for __the __first __time __since __getting __onto __this __Pelican, __Noble __One __looked __straight __back __at __her._

_"That A.I. __that __chose __you..."_

_Six could __feel __a __lump __form__ in __her __throat._

_"She made __the __right __choice..."_

For a long time, all Six knew was refusal. Refusal to give up ground. Refusal to let the Covenant win. Refusal to let humanity's hope die. But then there was the refusal of her heart. The refusal to get close to other people. And the refusal for other people to get close to her.

Somehow that all changed during her time with Noble Team, Noble Six finding something in them she didn't think she'd ever recover after all this time. Maybe it was the sense of familiarity all of them gave her, the longer she spent time with them. Something she had thought lost long ago with the glassing of her birthplace. Yet here they were, all this time, with her. Carter, the protective older brother. Kat, the take-no-nonsense-from-anyone older sister. Emile, the younger, rebellious sibling. Jorge, the wise old uncle. And Jun, the quiet, thoughtful cousin who always watched your back. Six didn't know when it happened or how, but she was glad it happened.

And so, when the Covenant Energy Sword raced towards her head, the Zealot seemingly laughing at her in triumph, Six refused to do anything else but smile. It was already too late. Noble Team, her adopted family, had already passed the torch. And there was nothing the Covenant could do about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__In __case __there __was __some __confusion, __the __sections __of __text __in __italics __were __flash backs._


End file.
